Jealousy
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Kecemburuan Sasuke pada Gaara membuatnya menjadi 'mata-mata'. Warn : AU, OOC, Gaje. For Naruto's  belated  Birthday. RnR please...


HAAAAAAIII….. *digampar gara-gara berisik* Maapkan diriku yang baru nongol langsung aneh (Readers: Maklum, baru masuk RSJ.). Okeh kalo gitu, daripada berbacot-bacot ria, mending langsung saja izinkan diriku mengeluarkan fic teraneh, tergaje, tergila, terOOc, ter…*dibekep sendal jepit*.

Okeh,,,langsung saja!

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**You're My Love, Forever**

Genre:

**Romance / Humor**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

Rated:

**T**

**AU, OOC parah, Boys Love, Gaje, dll**

**My First Fict**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke Konoha Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang cukup elit di sini. Disekolah inilah aku akan mengajar nantinya. Yap, aku adalah seorang guru, lebih tepatnya guru magang. Selama kurang lebih 2 bulan aku akan mengajar disekolah ini. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke rutinitasku di universitas sebelum akhirnya aku diwisuda.

Kembali lagi ke kehidupanku sekarang. Kini aku sudah berada didepan kelas yang akan kuajar. Aku menarik nafas sebalum masuk kedalam kelas. Aku lalu memegang gagang pintu kelas tersebut lalu membukanya. Tapi…..

**End of Naruto's POV**

Naruto yang baru akan melangkahkan kaki kedalam kelas terkejut karena keadaan kelas yang sangat amat rapi dan didominasi warna biru dengan hampir seluruhnya hanya diisi murid perempuan yang sedang berkerumun disalah satu meja dan hanya menyisakan 1 orang murid lelaki di sudut meja yang sedang tertidur.

Begitu melihat seseorang masuk, kontan seluruh siswa membalikan badan dan menatap padanya, kecuali seorang yang sedang tertidur disudut kelas yang nampak tidak terganggu dengan hal apapun.

"Kamu siapa ?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pink yang juga sedang menatap Naruto.

"Emmm… Saya guru magang yang sementara ini akan mengajarkan Biologi pada kalian menggantikan Umino-Sensei." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"GURU BARU…?" Serempak seluruh cewek berteriak kaget karena mendapatkan guru yang menurut mereka manis tersebut. Satu per satu dari mereka berkerumun pada guru baru tersebut.

"Eh,,kamu namanya siapa…?"

"Umurnya berapa tahun…?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum..?"

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan ditujukan untuk Naruto. Naruto yang terdesak tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan hal ini. Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai sebuah suara menghentikan semuanya.

"DIAM SEMUA!"

Satu per satu dari mereka terpana karena seseorang yang tadi mereka kerubuti, yang merupakan cowok tercool bisa marah-marah. Mereka yang ngeri akan hal itu ditambah aura yang pekat dari orang tersebut langsung diam dan mundur satu-satu menuju kursi masing-masing. Ngeri juga melihatnya memberikan death glare mematikan pada mereka semua…..

**Naruto's POV**

Eh, kenapa semua mengerubutiku ? Aku tak tau harus buat apa. Tuhan, semoga ada orang yang membantukun…

"DIAM SEMUA!"

Suara siapa itu ? Kayaknya aku kenal suara itu. Eh, tiba-tiba semua diam dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Tuhan, terima kasih mau mengabulkan doaku. Aku lalu membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam karena takut akan serangan para cewek-cewek gila itu.

Namun, hal yang pertama ku lihat adalah seorang cowok berambut biru yang sangat ku kenal.

"TEMEEE…"

"Dobe."

Ukh, sial. Aku tau kalau dia bersekolah disini. Tapi ku kira dia dikelas yang lain. Aku lupa juga membaca daftar nama-nama para murid yang aku ajar. Kalau begitu, aku…..

**End of Naruto's POV**

Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Suasana sekolah ini sepi sekali. Maklum, bel pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Dan yang dilakukan Naruto setelah jam pelajaran usai adalah mengevaluasi segala pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya dari guru yang sementara ini akan digantikan olehnya.

'Hah… Ini ya susahnya jadi guru." Batin Naruto

Naruto lalu sampai didepan ruang guru untuk menyerahkan hasil evaluasi yang tadi pada guru yang bersangkutan. Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, Naruto lalu mohon diri sejenak karena mendapat tatapan membunuh dari seorang guru bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi. Tidak tau mengapa, tapi sepertinya Hatake-sensei dan Umino-sensei memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Tapi, apa pedulinya ?. toh semua pekerjaannya telah selesai.

Setelah beranjak dari ruang guru, dengan riangnya Naruto berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah untuk menuju apartemennya. Dia tidak membawa kendaraan karena jarak sekolah dan apartemennya hanya perlu memakan waktu 15 menit.

Setibanya digerbang, dia disambut oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru, berkulit putih, bermata hitam dan masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Begitu melihat Naruto, pemuda itu langsung merubah posisinya dari bersandar digerbang. Sekarang dia telah berdiri sempurna dengan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Lama sekali kau Dobe." Kata pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hei Teme, siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku ? Aku kan tidak minta." Narruto lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Teme. Sasuke lalu menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Naruto yang juga menghentikan langkahnya karena mendapati Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Teme…"

"Dobe, kau kan pacarku. Jadi wajar saja aku ingin menunggumu." Sasuke lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Dia tidak melihat kalau sekarang wajah Naruto telah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Teme…."

Pacar ? Ya, mereka sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya sekitar stengah tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah teman dari kecil. Karena rumah mereka berdekatan dan orang tua mereka adalah sahabat, maka mereka bisa dekat dan pacaran dengan kedua orang tua mereka menyetujui hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya, mereka bisa dibilang dekat dalam arti hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar dengan masalah yang sepele. Tapi akhirnya mereka sadari kalau itu mungkin adalah salah satu cara mereka menyampaikan rasa sayang dan cinta mereka yang jarang mereka ucapkan engan kata-kata.

Kembali lagi ke mereka. Saat ini, mereka telah berjalan lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Tak ada saling bicara atu sama lain. Keheningan ini pun terpecah ketika seorang menyentuh bahu Naruto. Naruto pun berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata hijau menatap padanya sambil tersenyum.

"AAAA….. GAARAAAA….." teriak Naruto sambil melompat memeluk pamuda bernama Gaara tersebut. Gaara yang sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Naruto yang kelewat heboh langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Dobenya tersebut langsung berbalik dan membelalakan matanya melihat 'adegan' tersebut. Dobenya berpelukan dengan pemuda lain di depan matanya yang notabene-nya adalah keksasihnya. Kontan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menarik Naruto dari dekapan Gaara. Baik Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama terkejut karena perlakuan Sauke yang tiba-tiba.

"Teme…. Apa-apaan sih kamu narik-narik begitu. Kan tanganku sakit." Naruto lalu mengelus tangannya yang sakit karena cengkraman Sasuke ke tangannya untuk melepaskan 'pelukan mautnya' tersebut sangat kuat.

"Sakit mana dengan aku yang melihat pacarku berpelukan dengan orang lain dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ?." Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang stoicnya. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menutup kilatan kemarahan di matanya.

"Ya ampun Teme…. Dia ini sahabatku di universitas. Kamu gak usah marah-marah gitu dong." Naruto bersungut-sungut sambil menarik tangan Gaara pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke hanya bisa cengok dengan yang barusan dialaminya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar dan mengejar Naruto yang telah jauh berjalan dengan Gaara.

Rencana mengejar Naruto malah berubah menjadi acara pengintaian ala sinetron (?). sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Sambil mengendap-endap, dia menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Naruto, yang tadi siapa?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat pada Naruto.

"Dia pacarku."

"Ohh…"

"Gaara, apa aku keterlaluan dengan meninggalkannya?" wajah tannya menunduk, seakan menyesali yang terjadi barusan.

"Tidak."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melempar wajah Gaara dengan batu mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi kau harus meminta maaf nanti." Diacak-acaknya rambut Naruto membut Naruto mendongak.

"Kau masih sama saja dengan dulu. Selalu menganggapku anak kecil."

"Dan kau akan tetap jadi anak kecil bagiku." Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Sepertinya ada yang akan marah kalau aku disini. Sampai nanti." Gaara berlari menembus lalu lalang pejalan kaki menginggalkan Naruto dalam kecengokan.

"Heeh?"

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke (setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya) membuat Naruto berbalik.

"Sa-sasuke? Ma-maafkan aku…" Naruto menunduk, tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Hn. Tapi kau harus diberi pelajaran." Digendongnya Naruto secara Bridal Style, tak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang dan suara protes dari sang korban.

Dan keesokan harinya, Naruto hanya mampu menunduk dan bersemu merah setiap ada yang menanyakan tentang jalannya yang pincang.

THE END

Foot Note : Gaje dan abal-abal. My first fict. Minta ripiunya~ *puppy eyes*


End file.
